Rogue
by I'S Watcher
Summary: When Harry is attacked by a vampire in the summer holidays he isn't pleased. Read on to see how people react and how he deals with this himself. Strong language. Semi-dark. Definitely darkly humorous. Obviously an AU.
1. Prologue

Rogue

by

I'S WATCHER

_Prologue_

Life can sometimes take a turn for the better, but that doesn't really happen to me. When something happens it usually makes my life that much more fucked up. That's what happened on a hot Summer evening, at the end of my Fifth year. I don't know why I went to London with the Dursleys, but I did. It was not really that far by train, and they weren't prepared for me to be in the house by myself, we were going to visit some family member on Vernon's side and so they dumped me in the nearest restaurant. You'd think they'd have some appreciation for the guy who is surely going to save their arses some day, but no, they're content to let him sit in some shitty restaurant in the East End, I would probably get knifed or something before they got back.

But no, even death was too kind for me, and so when the smell of smoke and body odour got too much for me in the dingy restaurant, and I had finished my meal, which tasted of smoke and body odour, I walked out of 'Linda's' which was obviously trying to be something that it was not. But hey, it's the mid-nineties, and I am an almost sixteen year old in the middle of London with nothing to do until six o'clock. It was surely going to be a disaster. I pulled up my hood and began to walk around, I prayed there were no wizards around who would notice my green eyes or distinctive scar, but the likelihood that they would be around was pretty low anyway.

I didn't really do much, there is not actually that much to do in London, contrary to popular opinion. I milled around, made a general nuisance of myself. Bought a copy of the Daily Mail. I walked into a phone booth and was going to phone one of the girls who are on the cards which are on the inside, but I only had five pounds left, and I didn't want to waste it doing that. So I walked around some more and before I knew it, I had no idea where I was. Concrete and terraced houses begin to look very similar. But all it meant was that I was a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old boy in the middle of London with nothing to do, who happened to be lost.

If I could go by the postcodes on the street signs I still appeared to be in the East End, but whether I could find my way back to the gourmet restaurant I had been in before the Dursleys drove off without me was still up in the air. And so there I was, minding my own business, when a woman, long brown hair, long legs, walks up to me. Cliché, I know, but how was I supposed to know that she wanted to kill me? And I'm only human, even if she was a witch, I would have still been happy to talk to her. Glancing at my watch I could see that the time was about four o'clock, which gave me two hours before I was abandoned and forced to live on the streets by my loving family.

Anyway, so this woman comes up to me and starts talking to me, the conversation went something like this,

"You're Harry Potter?"

"No."

"You are."

"Fine, caught me there."

"Well I'm here to kill you, but maybe before we could have a bit of fun."

Or so I wish.

Nothing of the sort was going to happen to me. I can't even be killed properly for Merlin's sake. Enough people have tried. The woman walked up to me, her eyes blazing with a strange fire, and, I could not really be sure whether her eyes were black or just a really deep brown. When she spoke her tone was almost hungry. Now with hindsight I should have just run there, but that was never going to happen. I'm a fifteen year old boy, do you think I was going to give up a chance to speak with a perfectively attractive woman?

"Hello Mr Potter." She spoke quite slowly, as if she was nervous, and not sure of what words to say to me, I swallowed nervously and challenged her eyes with mine.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." Again when she spoke it was slowly, and again she seemed nervous. "And," she pushed her hand forwards and lifted one finger out and slowly pushed my hair of my forehead, "you have a scar right there." She tapped it, and I felt a searing pain through it. Although I had not had a vision from Voldemort for a few days, the scar was still sensitive.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"You just contradicted yourself." The woman looked mildly perturbed at my comment, but it did not annoy her as much I wanted it to.

"Fine I do want something," and her eyes glinted with danger, she grabbed my wrist and I realised that she was surprisingly strong and her hand was surprisingly cold.

"What? And could you please get your hand off me?" I tried to wriggle out of her grip, but no matter how hard I struggled I could not get out. I stood there fuming, there was a strange woman holding onto my wrist and freaking me out quite a bit.

"The answer to your second question, no. And the answer to my first, this." And with that she grabbed my full shoulders and pushed me into an alley way, which is really quite strange because there aren't really that many alleyways in London, and sunk a pair of fangs into my neck. And then it all went dark.

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end of the prologue to my new story. Fun stuff. It's darkly humourous, but will probably turn more serious, I don't really know to be honest, I'll see where it takes me. Erm, what else?Tell me about any mistakes and please review if you can be bothered. And no offense to anyone who lives in the East End, I don't actually think that everyone there gets stabbed, Harry does. Oh and tell me what you think about first person writing, I think it's better for writing humour but for the more serious stuff third is easier. I don't know, but tell me what you think and I might change it if I get enough reviews saying "first is shhhit, change to third." Oh, and a word of warning, I can't update often until the Tenth of June because of exams and stuff, but after all that I'll have a lot more time.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was dark when I woke up again, that was the first bad sign. I was lying down in the middle of an alley, that was the second bad sign, and the third? The third was the fact that I had my arm in a puddle of unidentifiable dark liquid. Though I was pretty sure what it was.

Great.

I thought back to what had happened, but my memories of the woman were fuzzy and I struggled around on the floor to find my glasses, when I finally found them, one of the lenses were broken and the other on had been knocked out. But that's when I realised something, I could see perfectly without them. I closed my eyes for a second and let out a deep breath, and then I opened them, and it was the same.

I pushed myself to my feet and walked unsteadily out of the alleyway into the street which I had been standing in previously. A police car whizzed by and I shuddered, the sound was harsher than it usually was. Now I was worried.

Couldn't anything normal happen to me ever? I mean, all that I wanted to do was hang around the streets, being a nuisance, and just be a normal teenager for once in my life, but no, I had to be accosted by some strange woman and get dumped in an alleyway by her. I put a hand on the wall to steady myself and closed my eyes again, it was as if everything was louder and I could smell everything so much better. I pushed my hand into my jeans' pockets and sighed, if only I had my wand on me at the moment. My eyes flew open.

I then noticed something quite odd, and pulled my hand out of my pocket, there was a piece of paper in there, and I really couldn't remember having a piece of paper in there. I pulled it up to the light, not that I really needed to, and looked at the front of it, my name was on it in elegant writing, what the hell. I had never seen that writing before... Warily I opened it up.

_Mr Potter, _(er how do they know my name)

_You might be quite confused at the moment, _(obviously!) _but I can explain everything to you. I'm sorry I can't be there, but I have to go at the moment. _(Funny that)_ It's quite hard to put in writing, but to put it simply, you're a vampire. _

I stopped reading at that, a vampire? I'd heard of werewolves, but vampires. I shook my head but everything started to make sense, that's why I could hear so well, and see so well and smell so well. I paused my thoughts and wanted to look back down at the note, I was a vampire, and usually they can't die, and usually they can't age either. I was going to be stuck as a fifteen, _nearly _sixteen year old midget forever? For fuck's sake!

_You'll probably have to drink soon, I am not really sure. You'll be fine to go out in the sunlight, and I think you'll be able to do magic _(so this woman attacks me, and now I might not even be able to do magic, because that will be easy to explain) _there isn't really much else to tell you. If you want to know why I did this, I am not even sure myself. _(Yeah right, she had a reason) _But if you are worried about not ageing don't worry, you will, until you're fully grown, but it will happen at a much faster pace than it would were you human. I hope I will see you one day. _(I don't)

_Yours, _

_Your maker _

Right now I was seething. No more, I was beyond that, right now I wanted to kill her, and any person who knew her, and any-

Okay, I'm getting carried away, but it was pissing me off. Who did she think she was? She just killed me. For no reason -or so she said- but I knew that there was another reason behind it, no person -vampire, whatever- does that for no reason. If you're going to kill someone, at least be truthful to them!

I clenched my hands for a moment and considered kicking the wall behind me, but then realised that might make me look a bit strange to any passing strangers. So I resisted the urge to violently kick a wall and began to make my way to a pay phone, where I was sure I'd be able to to find a way to contact my family.

-/-

I climbed into the red phone box easily and took a look in my other pocket, inside there was the money I had earlier, I pulled out one golden coin and picked up the phone, and the automated voice spoke to me.

"_Please insert your money and then dial your number." '_Obviously' I thought and then pushed the little coin into the slot and dialled the number, it rung for about fifty seconds before someone finally picked up.

I spoke before them. "You left me in London." 'And let me turn into a vampire,' I finished off mentally.

"Yes we did. You weren't there, we had to go." Ah, it was my aunt. My family was really one of the most caring families in the world I decided.

"Well I don't really know what to do then." She paused after I said that.

"I don't know." Suddenly there was some noise in the background and I could hear my uncle shouting on the other end, "is that the boy? Let me talk to him right now." There was some shuffling and his voice came on the phone, "I don't know what you're playing at, but we came back and you weren't there. So we left."

"So I've been told."

"Don't be cheeky with me."

"I'm not."

"Look, I don't care what you do, just get back here before your freaky friends want to see you." I sighed.

"I don't have any money, well, not enough to get a train ticket."

"Well just dodge the fair."

"I'm glad you're encouraging me to break the law. Responsible guardian aren't you." I could almost hear him turning red but then he spoke.

"Just don't get hurt. I don't want to be turned into a frog by those other freaks."

"Yeah y-" I stopped talking when I realised he had put the phone down on me. Anger bubbled up inside of me, so much that I just wanted to destroy something, I took a few deep breaths and looked out of the window of the phone box. Some cars were driving down the street, and a few neon signs blinked out of me.

I felt defeated. There wasn't much I could do for now, especially since I didn't have much money on me and I definitely didn't have enough to stay the night in a hotel. I didn't know where Diagon Alley was, so I couldn't take any money out from there, unless I found it by some kind of miracle. Then again, I had always been lucky. There weren't many choices facing me, I could try and find a train station, try and find Diagon Alley, sleep on the streets, or find some terrible hotel to stay in. I began to think though, surely now I was a vampire, I could have some awesome skills which go along with it. Like making people do what I want.

What? It happens in the Vampire Diaries. I know what your thinking, but that's not right, Dean Thomas had to read them for his Muggle Studies class.

I was going to have to come up with something better than that, I guess. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe I could walk into the kebab shop over the road and try and get one for free. I didn't really have much else to do. Perhaps I could give it a go. I took a deep breath, if this went wrong I was going to look like a right freak. Maybe I could do other cool stuff, like walk on the ceiling like that guy in 'Interview with a Vampire'. Or read thoughts. Or turn into mist.

Mist could be cool.

I shook my head, why wasn't I feeling more shocked at this? I mean, I was a vampire for God's sake. Surely I should be feeling shocked. Or at least slightly surprised. But I didn't feel that bothered, aside from wanting to find out if I had any cool powers. I pushed open the phone box and crossed over to the shop, it was better not to think about what I was.

The smell of cooking meat over powered me as I walked into the almost empty shop. On one of the spits there was a piece of meat cooking on a spit. I gagged and the man who was standing behind the counter looked at me curiously.

"I'd like some of that please." I pointed half-heartedly to the meat roasting on the spit. The man turned away from me and began to chop bits off it, after a while he was done and I was presented with a plate of oily meat.

"That'll be three pounds." My heart was now hammering in my ears, if this went wrong I was going to get kicked out. Then I realised, surely, I was dead. Did I have a heart beat? I put my thumb against my wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. Nope.

Then, what was that noise? I suddenly realised that the man was looking at me very strangely.

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." I trailed off, I gave an almost comical gulp and then fixed my eyes onto his. "I'd like it for free." To be honest I really didn't. I couldn't think of anything better than to get out of the shop and stop that incessant hammering in my ears. The man's expression took over a clouded look and for a moment, I thought that I maybe had a chance, but then the expression faded and he looked at me, bemused.

"You've got to be kidding mate." Okay, maybe it would work if I really wanted it. Like my life depended on it (which it really did not), maybe it was just like Dark magic, you have to feel it. Or whatever shit Bellatrix spewed at me.

"No. I really want it for free." I held my eyes onto his, and tried to will him to let me have that damn kebab for free, his face took on the same clouded expression it had before, but this time it did not change. Yes! Score for Harry the Vamp.

The man handed over the plate blankly and then mindlessly thanked me for my service. I walked out the door, and was thinking of attempting a fist pump as I went out. But thought better of it, and so out I went- with no fist pumping- out into the night.

-/-

Getting the train home was slightly easier than I imagined, I used up some of my money getting a Tube ticket, but managed to get to a railway station through that, although I kept on getting creepy looks from the guy who was in the same carriage as me, so I had a problem when I tried to switch carriages and the train went off without me, making me have to wait another five minutes for the next one. Though the fact that the Tube was even running meant that it wasn't any later than midnight. I had originally wanted to go to Diagon Alley, but realised that I would probably go and get my school stuff soon, so I might have a chance then to look up some sneaky facts about vampires. And so, this is why I ended up sitting in an empty carriage staring out of the window. I couldn't really see much anyway, so I suppose that good night vision wasn't a vampire skill, although everything in the light was sharper.

It was weird, to think of myself like that. Vampire. What did that word even mean? Would it mean that I would have to drink blood soon? Did it mean I was a different person? Would I ever die? The questions swam around my head and I gave a sigh. At first I was angry about it, and then I was sad, but now... Now I was freaking out. I just wish that someone could have told me how to do this, and not left me by myself.

We had never learnt about vampires, so I could only assume from what I had read from books. Obviously vampires were pretty rare, rarer than werewolves, because I had never heard about them from anyone, aside from that book that Lockhart wrote. Perhaps, they were treated like normal humans by the Ministry? I snorted and shook my head I doubted that, considering the people I had met who had come from there.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a heavy thumping sound, and I looked around and behind me was a conductor.

"Can I have your ticket please?" Shit, I didn't have one, and if my vampire skills failed me again I was going to be kicked off. And what was that thumping sound?

"Err, yes." I stood up and faced him, he smelled like stale cigarettes, BO, and something else, something I couldn't place. He stared at me expectantly and I made a show of looking around in my pockets. "It should be here somewhere." Okay, now or never, I raised my head and looked him dead in the eyes, "you-" That damn thumping was getting louder and louder. I tried again, "you know that I-" and then I noticed something, his vein, and I could see it moving ever so slightly, in time with the beat, and I finally realised what that thumping sound was. It was his heart. I tried to stop myself but I could feel something sharp in my mouth and I looked him in the eyes again, "you're just going to stand there." I knew it had worked when his eyes glazed over. Slowly, I moved towards him, and then it was as if the world faded from my eyes and I let instinct guide me.

-/-

Stop. That was the one word that broke me out of the haze I was in. I don't know where it came from, but it was enough to make me pull away from the man in disgust. I hadn't been able to stop myself from biting the man, I had taken a fair bit, but thankfully he was still living. It was then that it hit me, this is what I was.

I didn't have any control over my actions, I was a monster. The man was still standing there, and I could see the blood coming out from the cut I had made. And I could smell it, God I could fucking smell it! At that moment in time there was so little stopping me from bending down back to his- I could feel myself moving towards him, and I stopped myself. For a moment my eyes could only focus on the red liquid in front of me, but I tore my eyes away and steadied myself.

"You will forget this ever happened, I was never on this train, when you see me you will ignore me." I held his gaze and he then nodded silently, I then popped up his collar to try and hide the cut, but I realised that the skin was healing over, although the bruise from the bite was still there. That's pretty useful. I smiled grimly and then spoke, "okay. You can go." Slumping down into my seat, I gave a sigh and then, once seated, held my head in my hands. Perhaps my life could get worse after all.

–/-

Finally, after what seemed an age of self reflection, the train arrived in Little Whinging Station. I had taken me such a long time, to get back to a place I didn't even want to get to. The Tube was easy enough to navigate, aside from the one incident, but after my high jinks on the train, I didn't particularly want to be near any humans. God, how was this going to work? It wouldn't be long until I saw the others, they said they were going to come and collect me before my birthday, and it wasn't long before it.

Shit. This wasn't going to go well. Perhaps I could keep under control, and everything was going to be fine... Yeah, like that was going to happen.

A high pitched beeping sound interrupted my my thoughts, and I turned and looked with horror at the doors slowly closing. I didn't want to have to wait for ages at the next station for the train back to here, and I certainly didn't want to run into anymore conductors. I stood up, and ran to the doors as fast as I could and just managed to slip out of the doors before the doors closed completely. I stood on the platform of the train and shook my head, that was a close call.

All I had to do now was walk back to the Dursley's. Hopefully I would not be able to fuck that up too. Although, who knows, I was pretty good at doing just that, managing to screw up in the most unlikely situations. I walked though the station and tried to ignore the loud beating sounds I had come to associate with human hearts. When I thought of it, it sickened me, what I had become. Although the whole mind control thing was quite cool.

The night was one of those muggy nights, which you get in England in the summer, where the heat itself seems oppressive. This was generally why I preferred winter much more. That was also because I didn't have to spend my winters in the most exciting town of Little Whinging- where the main attraction was the park playground, where two of the swings had been broken, probably by Dudley sitting on them. It wasn't long from the station to the house, only about a ten minute walk and so, in very little time, unfortunately, I was home. It was probably inadvisable to ring the doorbell, but it was the only way I was going to be able to get in, and so, it was with trepidation that I rung the white button of doom. I rung it three times, just enough to be annoying, but not too many to be unjustified, however it still took a while for one of my family to switch on the lights and come and opened the door. Of course it had to be my uncle. The fat man opened up the door with a friendly expression on his face, just incase it was one of the neighbours, but as soon as he saw me his expression turned to one of distaste.

"Oh it's you." He opened the door slightly wider and let me in, although I still had to squeeze past him.

"Glad you're happy to see me." I said as I walked off to my bedroom, trying to ignore the thumping sound coming from him, although, it was weaker.

"Not so fast. You're going to explain what happened to you. We told told you to stay where you were."

"Well what do you expect? I was bored." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to focus on something else other that the beating. "As for what happened, I don't know. I was walking along, and then I found myself in an alleyway."

"You must have some explanation." I shook my head.

"Stranger things have happened. I mean, I'm a wizard." As I expected he turned slightly red and then walked off, luckily he didn't decide to beat me up for that even though he'd never done that before, there was a first time for everything. Even deciding to drink a train conductors blood.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully that wasn't too bad... I ran through it a few times, but as I said, I've been pretty stressed because of these fucking GCSEs that I have at the moment, so I've probably missed out a few things. I tried to make it funny, but it's pretty hard to make draining someone's blood humorous, so Harry gets slight broody. And if anyone is like, 'wait, I swear he's sad that Sirius died.' He will remember in the next chapter, but when people die, you usually don't spend every minute thinking about them, as sad as it is, though when this has happened to me I feel pretty guilty afterwards.<em>

_ Anyway, leave a review if you want to and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE point out any stupid stuff in this story, even if it's just 'Your idea is crap and you should stop writing.' It's the only way I'll ever improve, though it'd be nice if it were more detailed unlike the example I have. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try and get another one out soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The letter had arrived on Sunday, and I had been reading it over and over again, wondering what I was going to do.

_Dear Harry, _

_I shall be coming to collect you on Friday. Sadly we are unable to collect you before then. If you wish to join your friends for the rest of the Summer Holidays, please send your owl with a letter of acceptance no later than Wednesday. _

_Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Declining would be suspicious, Dumbledore knew how much I hated my relatives, but at the same time, I didn't want to rip anyone's throats out, especially Ron's or Hermione's. Just to top it off, it was getting worse, the thirst, I could hear the beating of the hearts of the Dursley's through the thin walls of their house and I hadn't had any blood since the time on the train. So now, I was fucked. There was no way that I could go back to Hogwarts like this... Unless I could some how control my need for blood, or find some way to drink a supplement.

I had thought that perhaps blood bags could be the answer, but I didn't want to risk it, I had seen Interview with a Vampire and what happens to Lestat when he drunk blood which wasn't fresh. Merlin, I really had to stop basing all my vampire knowledge on Dean Thomas and his Muggle Studies classes. But my problem still was not solved.

Perhaps when I went to Diagon Alley I would be able to find something on how to deal with being a vampire. Or maybe that might mean a trip into the less reputable Knockturn Alley. I didn't quite know. It was not as if I had looked up vampires, I had never had any interest in them. And if Snape hadn't been so bloody obsessed with making the class see that Lupin was a werewolf in third year, perhaps I would have learnt more about them. And that wasn't one of the only things that Snape managed to do which would fuck up my life in my third year. Because somehow, trying to kill my godfather seemed to be up there on the 'things that show Snape hates me' list And then I remembered.

Sirius.

What would he have thought of me? Transformed into some strange creature, and not knowing what to do. I would have been able to tell him, he would have been nice, made some jokes and made me feel better. I had a feeling that fate was against me. Really, did she have to do that? After all that had happened, my parents, living with the Dursleys, and all the shit I have had to go through, and then killing my godfather.

And the prophecy. Violently I screwed up the letter I had in my hands and threw it in the direction of the bin. Nothing was going well at the moment, and while before the change I would have been glad to not be staying at the Dursley's any longer than I had to, now I wanted to hang around, because if I accidently killed one of them, I would be able to tell myself they deserved it.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _I could hear Vernon's heavy heartbeat from the room next door and just quieter was my aunt's. Dudley's was slightly less loud because we had the bathroom between our two rooms, but it was still loud in my ears. This was going to drive me mad.

As quietly as I could I lifted myself to my feet and tried to avoid squeaking the floorboards as I walked towards my trunk. Quick as I could, I opened it and pulled out the invisibility cloak inside it, if I couldn't get to sleep because the Dursleys were distracting me, I just had to go and do something else, right?

The Dursley's usually slept like the dead, but it wasn't them I was worried about. The people I was worrying about were the Order of the Phoenix guards which might be outside the house. But even if they weren't there was still Mrs Figg, who would probably go running off to Dumbledore if she saw me sneaking out of the house at night. Hence the reason I had my invisibility cloak.

I moved away from the trunk and out of my room, I tried to close the door quietly, but managed to muck that up. In the room next door, Vernon snored a bit louder, but none of them woke up and I continued my mission. Luckily the window downstairs was wide open, otherwise I don't know what I would have done, just sat downstairs I suppose.

I guess the Dursley's have a slight security problem if they are leaving their windows open at night, but I suppose they didn't expect anyone to rob them. And if my suspicions were right and there were Order guards hanging around, then they weren't going to get robbed anyway. It was actually quite simple to get out of the house, I lifted myself onto the window and simply jumped out of the window. Although the cloak may have flapped up when I was jumping and shown some of my body, no one tried to stop me and so, for now, I was free.

* * *

><p>One problem. Little Whinging is probably the most boring place on earth. Although there are a few shops-which consists of a Post Office, a dingy cafe, a super-market, and a charity shop-the only thing to do there in the middle of the night is go to the 24-Hour Tesco, which is about as exciting as it sounds. And since I didn't have any money I couldn't exactly buy anything. For blood. But I wasn't going to get any of that any time soon.<p>

The small town was peaceful at night, and I walked pass the rows of identical houses, envying and pitying the people who lived in them. On one hand, they probably lived simple lives, and didn't have to worry about Dark Lords, prophecies, or vampires, but then again, their lives were so _boring_, I could imagine that their excitement came from getting a new type of flower to plant in their front yards, or them going to the near-by big town to go bowling.

To be honest, going outside for a walk sounded like a much better idea in my head. There was literally nothing to do, and so I decided to head towards the park. Hopefully there would be no one there and I might be able to sleep there for the night and I wouldn't have any distracting heartbeats keeping me up. As I was walking towards the park, I smelt some blood, it seemed to waft towards me and I had to dig my fingers into my hands to keep myself aware, otherwise I would have just wondered over to the source of the blood. This was getting crazy.

And so I ran, as quickly as I could -which was pretty quickly, another side affect of my new condition- back towards the house, I clambered through the window and ignored as best as I could the heartbeats sounding in my ears, and then up the stairs, hoping that the Dursley's would not wake up. As soon as I was in my room, I got all my things and put them in my trunk, not forgetting to take out some day clothes and change into them. I also grabbed a few galleons from the purse inside my trunk and shoved them into my pockets. I couldn't stay here any longer, otherwise there was going to be a bloodbath, I had to find out how I could stop this bloodlust which was taking over my life. Well, my unlife.

I tried to be as quiet as I could when I was getting my trunk down the stairs, but alas, that failed and I was almost at the bottom when Dudley came out of his room to go to the bathroom, but as he was going to the loo, he spotted me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in sleepy tones.

"Nothing. Going downstairs." Damn, I wish I had put on my invisibility cloak.

"Is that your trunk?"

"No. It's just a big, rectangular box I happen to be-" Okay fuck that. I fixed my eyes onto his, "just go back to bed. And forget about this."

"What are you trying to do? Mu-" I interrupted him before he could shout for his mother.

"Shut the fuck up." I whispered urgently. And then I placed the trunk on the bottom of the stairs and moved up them, towards him. Hastily I held his shoulders and pulled him towards me, "you are going to forget about this, and go back to bed." I hoped it worked this time, and I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

"Okay!" He said a little to brightly for me to think it had worked and as he pushed himself away from me I pulled him back, and he began to shake slightly under my grip, whether in anger or fear, I wasn't sure. I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt that my fangs had extended, oh, so that was why he was shaking, "wha- what the hell are you?" His voice was shaky and I couldn't even be bothered to answer the question.

"Forget about this and go back to bed." I hoped it worked this time, because I could feel his pulse underneath my palms and my mouth was salivating. And I think it did because his pulse slowed under my palms.

"Yes." He said in a monotone voice and slowly, as if in a daze he walked away from me. I listened to make sure he had got back into his bed, and to see whether the other Dursleys had woken from their slumber, but, by some miracle they hadn't and Vernon was still snoring and Petunia still had a slow heartbeat. I then focused as much as I could on getting my fangs to retract back into my gums, and after a little bit I felt them go back in.

So I made my way down the hall and removed the invisibility cloak from it and used it to cover my trunk, and hoped that no one would be waiting outside, since the cloak would not cover my whole body. I opened up the front door and dragged the trunk out, and when it hit the stone it began to make a loud scraping sound. I could here that there was someone near the house, watching me, and I looked around to see where they were. As I walked up the front path, the sound of their heartbeat became louder and faster, and I dropped the trunk and walked slowly further up the path, listening to see where they were.

I moved towards them, or where I though they were, and then paused for a moment as if to look around and then walked back to my trunk. I would wait for them to come out, and see if they would stop me. I picked up one end of it again, and made sure the cloak was around it, and began to drag it towards the curb of the pavement outside the Dursley's house. I deduced that guard was standing next to the lamppost, and was either disillusioned or under an invisibility cloak. I continued to walk toward them, and when I was by the lamppost, I sat down for a moment on the curb, they were just on the other side, and their breathing had become heavier. For a moment I was stunned that I could even hear that, but it was probably another side effect of becoming a vampire, a lot of the abilities I had gained were pretty cool, the problem was the side effect of lusting for blood.

Suddenly I stood up and shot my hand around the other side of the lamppost and felt for the material of their cloak, I grabbed a piece before they could run away and pulled. I felt it loosen and I was left holding an invisibility cloak in my hand, as the owner bolted down the street. I pulled the cloak over me and ran after them. Why they had not apparated yet, I wasn't sure. After a little running I managed to catch up with them, while I hadn't got the gift of being super speedy, I guess my muscle power had increased a bit. I grabbed their arm and stopped them from running anymore. I looked at their face, they had black hair and darkish eyes and I tried to place their name, they were in the Order.

"Jones isn't it?" I looked at her, and held her tightly as she tried to escape my grip.

"What are you doing Potter?" I smiled.

"Nothing." with my spare hand I pulled the cloak off me and focused my eyes on her. "Why didn't you just apparate away?"

"Dumbledore has placed anti apparation charms in the area."

"What about portkeys?" She shook her head.

"No. Those are blocked as well." I fell silent for a moment. So Dumbledore had been trying to protect me, just not well enough. I then let my eyes focus or hers and made sure she was looking at me when I began to speak.

"How does the guard system work?"

"A member of the Order is stationed outside your house to make sure that there are no attacks on you, the person changes every two hours, to make sure everything is ok the first guard speaks to the second." Jones replied in a toneless voice.

"And when was this put in place?"

"On Sunday."

"Why?"

"It emerged that you had been to London without us knowing. We decided that better protection needed to be put in place, lest something happened to you." I snorted, well it was too late for that.

"When is the next guard coming?"

"An hour or so." Good, that at least left me with a bit of time.

"And you haven't contacted Dumbledore?"

"No. We were supposed to send a patronus if something went wrong, but you would have seen me if I did." I loosened my grip on her, if she ran away she wouldn't have been truly hypnotised, or what ever my little power was, but she stayed there, and didn't break eye contact.

"I want you to tell the next guard that everything is fine."

"Yes."

"And I want you to forget all about this and go and stand in your original position. You will not remember anything that just happened and what will for the next five minutes. When you do begin to remember you will just think you have been daydreaming,"

"Yes." She began to move away from me in a robotic fashion, and then stopped when she reached the lamppost, which was a fair bit away, I walked after her once she had stopped and once I reached the lamppost again, I fastened the cloak around her but left the hood down, so I would be able to see her eyes.

"Remember, you won't be able to recall me sneaking out, and you won't think that anything is wrong." She nodded, and then began to stare blankly at the street behind me, I moved away from her, and pulled up her hood from behind. It had become easier to convince people, but it took a lot out of me, especially the running, I was going to have to drink blood at some point. But I didn't want to, I didn't want to kill, or to get to the point where I would have someone life in my hands. Sighing, I pulled my wand out from the waistband of my jeans, and held it out. Soon enough the Knight Bus came along the street and I pulled my cloak off my trunk and began clamber into the blue bus.

* * *

><p>A little while later, I was dropped off outside the Leaky Caldron, and I managed to get a room in the small inn. I was given a curious look from the woman who led me to my room, but other than that, everything was fine. As I had sent Hedgwig out to deliver a letter a little while earlier, I didn't have the means to send Dumbledore a letter telling him I had escaped to Diagon Alley, and although he might find it odd that I was able to get out of the house without his guards knowing, I was sure he would not look to far into it. The room I was in was at the end of a long corridor, which meant that there weren't too many other people around me, which was a good thing, since it was becoming almost impossible for me to stop myself from tearing someone's throat out. To-morrow I was going to go and find out some things about vampires, and see if there was anything I could do which would stop me from wanting to kill anyone who was near me.<p>

However, for now, I just had to clench my teeth and wait. The room itself was not anything special, it had an old bed in the centre of it, and a desk which was by a window, which looked out onto a dark alleyway. There was a fireplace as well, with some floo powder by it, and on the bedside table there was a glass which looked as if it had not been cleaned for a while. The bathrooms were down the hall, but not too far away, and all in all it was fine. It wasn't as if I was exactly looking for a luxury hotel anyway.

And so, I blew out the candle which was keeping the room alight and waited to fall asleep, safe in the knowledge I wasn't going to be at risk of killing my last remaining members of my family to-night.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, sorry it has taken me such a long time to update, I just didn't really know what to write about, I have a lot of ideas for the story, but it's probably not going to get going properly for a few more chapters. I hope you liked this, and don't worry this isn't going to turn into a 'Harry goes to Knockturn Alley and buys an awesome trunk a trains for a year' story. In fact if he goes into Knockturn Alley at all, he'll probably be pretty disappointed that it isn't like some kind of Dark Arts Emporium. But anyway, the next update should be some time soon. I also want your opinion on what you would think would be cool for a Harry isn't the BWL story, because I am thinking of writing one, I am thinking that it is Neville who is going to be the BWL and Harry still lives at the Dursley's because his parents are dead in St Mungo's. Anyway, just leave a review saying what you think of the idea, or if you think it is too overdone. Also, please tell me whether you like this chapter or what ever :) Reviews make me happy. And feel free to point out any mistakes, I am pretty open to criticism. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_A Brief Interlude_

"Harry's gone." Tonks garbled out to Remus as soon as she found him.

"What?"

"He's gone. I went and knocked on the door when I didn't see him and he's gone, his uncle told me he disappeared last night." Remus felt a feeling of dread descend upon him.

"Fuck."

"My feelings exactly."

"Are you sure he's not just gone out, o-" Remus' face had become pale, and Tonks cut him off.

"He's gone. I'm sure." At that moment, Snape walked into the room and went towards the kettle in the corner of the dingy kitchen. He paused, and looked at them after they stayed silent.

"What's happened?" He asked. "Something to do with Potter I assume." Tonks and Remus still didn't talk, heartbeats hammering in their ears, while Snape filled the kettle up with water, and cast a heating charm on it. It took a while, but finally Tonks spoke up.

"Harry's gone." She said, repeating what she said earlier. She saw what could be a glimmer of happiness on Snape's face, but it was soon replaced by realisation.

"What?" Tonks could almost laugh at the situation, considering Snape was repeating what Remus had said.

"What I just said. He bolted from the house."

"Impossible, there are guards all around there, I doubt Potter has the skill to avoid them."

"Well he did." Remus finally said, the colour returning slightly to his face, "But I doubt he is in danger."

"Unless he's been kidnapped."

"Not by the Dark Lord, he hasn't said anything about Potter recently," Snape sneered, "and the last time that little b-" Remus fixed him with a glare, "-oy" Snape continued, "ran away, he went to the Leaky Caldron. So I suggest we look there."

"We? Why do you want to come along?"

"Because I don't want this getting out to Dumbledore. As much as I want to highlight my colleagues' idiocy, I do not think this is the time, and there's a chance you two will mess up. We're going to go separately, you distract the staff while I search the rooms." Remus and Tonks nodded, and it was Tonks who spoke next.

"So, shall we go?"

"No, not yet, I still have some tea to have." And at that moment, the kettle whistled.

_Meanwhile_

I was a bit disappointed about Knockturn Alley, I went down there, with a cloak to disguise my identity to try and find out some more about vampires, and how to cure it. But they place was not nearly as sinister as it had seemed when I went on a little wonder down there in my Second Year, there were no stalls selling dark items, nor any people practicing the Dark Arts. No hags tried to offer me things, nor did I bump into Hagrid, so I would say that the trip was relatively successful. Especially since it allowed me to learn some more about what I had become.

There was a small bookshop, near the end called _Everyman's Bookshop, _written below was the date of the founding, 1817. It was dingy, but the best place for me to be, since no one would recognise me and wouldn't find it suspicious that I was hiding under a cloak. I asked whether they had any information regarding cures for vampirism, and the man standing behind the desk laughed at me.

"I can't tell you about any cures for it," he was surprisingly well spoken, "but we've got some books on it, and how to make it better." I recognised him as a Ravenclaw, who must have been in his last year when I began Hogwarts, I simply hoped he did not recognise me. It didn't seem as if he had, and he wondered off to get the books. He returned with four loosely bound tomes in his hand, that all looked as if they were second, if not third hand.

"That'll be fourteen gallons." I handed over the money, and took the books from his hands, all the while trying to make sure he couldn't see my face. "I hope they help." He murmured.

"Yes. I do too."

And so now I was sitting in my room again, with one of the books open. It was the least imposing looking one, and was called _The Vampire in the 20__th__ Century. _It seemed as if it was some kind of propaganda, but was useful, especially the section on bloodlust, but the book mainly focused on how amazingly wonderful vampires were:

_Bloodlust barely bothers vampires now, especially with the invention of the bloodlust potion at the beginning of the 20th Century, now you can expect all vampire to behave like well adjusted members of society. The bloodlust potion is simple to make, and provide instant results meaning that the days of mad vampires are over._

I could almost imagine the person who wrote the book, he would have gelled hair, and a light tan with perfectly straight white teeth and a smarmy smile. Like some kind of television salesman. I was about to go onto the next book, to see whether that had any information on how to make the potion when I noticed that there was someone behind me.

"I thought I'd find you here, Potter." And I let out a groan, of course it would be Snape. I turned around and looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from your own stupidity." He cast an eye over what I was reading, and a curious look passed over his face. "Interesting literature." Hastily I turned around, and covered up the books.

"It's none of your business." In one smooth motion Snape bent down and looked into my eyes, for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I shivered, repulsed with the notion. He stared at me for a while and I couldn't stop myself from speaking, hoping to distract him.

"No Professor I don't want to kiss you. I just don't feel that way about you. " The greasy haired man sneered and shook his head. He moved his hand down to my neck, trying to find a pulse, and at this moment I broke free from him. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

"I think you know damn well."

"I don't." His eyes began moving, and I could see that he noticed everything, my pale skin and sunken in eyes, at the worst moment possible I began to notice his pulse. Why was I so fucking hungry all the time? And then he did the most idiotic thing he could do, he took out his wand, muttered something under his breath and a small cut appeared on his finger. I felt fangs extend in my mouth within a second of seeing the blood appearing, and it took everything in me to not grab his hand.

"You're playing a dangerous game," I spoke softly, and I could see surprise flicker across his face as he saw my teeth as I spoke. Quickly healed the cut and then looked back towards me. Clearly he was not really expecting me to be a vampire, and he walked backwards, and sat on the bed. His pulse had sped up, and I stood up and turned the chair around to face him, and sat back down on it. It was him who spoke first.

"How did this happen?" Guilt flashed in his eyes, and I wondered why.

"It's a long story." I could only speak in short sentences, because my mind was mostly focused on not attacking him. I think he could see this, because he waved his wand, and a few moments afterwards a small bottle appeared in his hand and he tossed it into the air and I quickly caught it. I stared at the muddy coloured potion.

"Don't just look at it, drink it."

"What is it? How do I know it won't kill me?" The man opposite me gave a sigh of exasperation.

"How do I know you won't kill me? Now drink it." I gave him a glare, and held it for a few seconds before I began to hear his pulse again. Hoping it would help the situation a bit, I uncorked it, and drunk it. It tasted remarkably nice, and I felt myself relax, while my fangs went back into my gums. Snape then looked at me, expecting me to talk.

"No, it really is a long story."

"What I want to know is what you're doing here?"

"Because I didn't want to kill my family?" Snape snorted.

"It would hardly be a loss."

"They're my last living family left." He stood up, and I felt as if I were a schoolboy, which I suppose I was.

"And how did this happen?" I didn't speak, but stood up myself so I could be at level height with him.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" The man smirked.

"No one who doesn't need to know. But I will if you don't tell me what happened." Sighing I began to explain. I didn't tell him the complete story, leaving out the fact I almost killed someone.

"So basically, a fit woman came up to you on the street, and turned you into a vampire."

"Pretty much."

"And do you have this letter she wrote you?" I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I ripped it up."

"Idiot." He hissed and began to pace.

"It's not that bad, I can do cool stuff."

"At the expense of your soul!"

"I can't die."

"You're already dead!" At that moment it occurred to me that this made the prophesy invalid. It looked as if Snape realised this as well, he looked as if he was going to shit himself.

"We're all doomed." He deadpanned.

"Why?"

"It must refer to Longbottom. That boy can't even brew a simple potion." Snape's lips curled up into a sneer, "You, with your usual Potter arrogance, typically you would chase after any pretty woman. You're just like your father. And look where it has got us." I clenched my hands into fists, and tried to calm myself down. A passage from the book I had just read came to mind:

_As vampires have heightened emotions when they are young, this can sometimes mean they lash out easily. But don't worry, they can usually control themselves._

Controlling myself did not seem likely at this moment. Thankfully Snape realised this and I could see he was battling with himself. "Calm down Potter, you can't let yourself get like this."

"Apologise then."

"No. I stick by what I said. But I suppose you are a teenage boy," he looked as if he was going to say more, but this was probably the closest to an apology I was going to get. I uncurled my fists, and closed my eyes as I walked backwards, and collapsed in the chair. Once I had calmed down, I ran a hand through my hair after opening my eyes. Snape looked as if he were _scared. _

"As much as I dislike you, I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I'll have to tell Lupin." He said, ignoring the comment I had just made.

"Why?" I felt a shiver of worry go through me, the less people who knew about this, the better.

"Because he'll know immediately."

"Can't you spike his potion or something?" Snape looked mildly surprised.

"As much as I admire your questionable morals, it isn't possible."

"He's here I suppose?"

"Downstairs."

"Fine, go and tell him. But make sure no one else knows." I knew it would piss Snape off, me almost ordering him around, but I wasn't in the position to annoy him at the moment. "Please." I added. He nodded slightly, and I could tell that he had gained a bit of respect for me. For what reason, I couldn't tell.

"You won't be able to keep it a secret for ever you know. Dumbledore is not an idiot."

"I can't tell him, he would kick me out of Hogwarts." I gave a sigh, knowing that this was the truth. "Maybe if the prophesy had not been made invalid. But now I'm worthless to him."

"He let Lupin go there."

"I'm a vampire," it felt odd admitting that, "werewolves only have problems once a month, I have them all the time."

"But he needs to know." Guiltily I let my eyes drift to the window, and I stared out of it, making sure my eyes weren't going anywhere near Snape. I knew it was selfish, and I knew that it was comprising the war against Voldemort, but could I really face being kicked out of Hogwarts and not being able to do magic?

"I know." I thought for a moment, "Couldn't you pretend that there was some clause, or something in the prophesy..." my voice trailed off, it was useless, Dumbledore knew the whole prophesy there was no way that he was going to be tricked by a fifteen year old boy. I would have to make this sacrifice, for the greater good, I resolved myself to my decision. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Listen, this doesn't mean that you are going to have to give up your magic. This has probably happened before." I was slightly freaked out by Snape trying to comfort me. Although that vampire said that she thought you would be able to keep your magic, there are plenty of vampires who were wizards."

"_Were _is probably the most important word in that sentence. And what if I attack someone?"

"It can't be helped." I felt anger bubbling up inside me again.

"It can't be helped? You're talking about someones life here. Merlin, I al-" I cut myself off, no one needed to know that."

"You what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Snape looked at me and I could feel his eyes boring holes in my skull. I realised what he was trying to do, and I could feel him attempting to find out what happened. "It won't work." I said quietly.

"It was worth a try." Quickly I changed the subject.

"What was that you gave me before?"

"Something to stop bloodlust. It's easy to brew, but don't think I am going to make it for you. Although you probably did." And like that, the brief peace my professor and I had was over, and the anger almost spilled over.

"No, I didn't." I took a deep breath. "Can you at least teach me how to make it?"

"I can try." He moved towards the door. "I'll tell Lupin when I can. But you can stay here for now. Just try not to kill anyone." And with that, he opened the door, and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated! :) Yay. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It is a bit of a filler, but I lost the piece of paper I had the plot written on, so I guess it is probably going in a different direction than before. This chapter is also slightly more serious than the previous ones, I know, but it was quite hard to make it jokey. I will try and update more, now that I don't have a billion essays due in everyday. But, as some of you may know, I go to a boarding school, which has now decided that they will block ffn for adult content or some crap like that. So updating is quite hard, because I can't get on here when I am there. I will try and update more now though, even if will only be when I am at home. Please leave a review if you'd like, and thank you for all the alerts. One step in the direction of finally completing a story. Also, I noticed that there was a really big spelling mistake in one of the previous chapters, where I wrote your instead of you're, I <em>can <em>spell don't worry. I don't really know why I did that, but I will fix it one day...**

**EDITED: 31st of December 2011 - fixed a few errors. **


End file.
